Mistaken Identity
by FangRules1995
Summary: Max has always been on the run from her dead fathers 'competition'. She always had to change her name and little things about herself until she was accused of murder. She recieves a deal from the U.S. Marshal's and she enters the Witness Protection Program. Her whole life changes and she faces things she never felt since she was a kid. Loss, Comfort, Love, and Protection. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my minions!**

**Fang: You really shouldn't call them that**

**Me: Don't tell me what to do! Anyways… I'm back with a new story and it's going to be an interesting one to write seeing as I have to watch Netflix to figure out what all I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's copyrighted**

**Location: Streets of Phoenix, Arizona**

**Date: April 29, 2013**

"Samantha Taylor, aka Amanda Cooke, aka Amber Brooks, aka Dakota Samuels, aka Mikayla Thompson; you are under arrest for the murder of Andrew Baker." I was pulled off the ground, handcuffed, and shoved in the back of an ambulance.

A black hummer screamed around a corner and I fell to the floor of the ambulance, pulling my arresting officer down with me, as gun shots rang through the air and the back window of the ambulance was shot out.

"You're in a lot more trouble than with just the police." The officer sighed.

"Why do you think I changed my name so much?" I answered slightly pissed off that the police wouldn't listen to my side of the story. I guess that's what happens when they know I'm a drug dealer's daughter.

You see the charges their arresting me for are false, it was self-defense. I was taught how to defend myself by one of my father's customers. At the time I didn't know that was how the guy was paying off my dad for the drugs he had bought. A couple months after I was a 'black belt' my father was killed and I was forced into foster care. That was when I found out my dad was a drug dealer. After he was killed some of his 'competition' came after me and I had accidently killed one of the guys and fled the scene. It wasn't until now- 4 years later- that they had figured out I had killed him and they wouldn't listen to me that it was in self-defense…

I was pulled off the floor of the ambulance and into the hospital, being pulled by my arm that had a bullet possibly lodged in it from the _lovely _(sarcasm) police officer guarding the door.

I hissed in pain as the doctor moved the shoulder while looking at it.

"Well the bullet went through fully; I'll just half to put in a few stitches and she'll have to wear a sling. I need her to remove her shirt, so you'll have to remove the handcuffs." The doctor said talking to the officers. One of the officers unlocked my handcuffs cautiously and watched me after they were removed.

"I'll only take my shirt off if these two leave," I looked at both male officers.

"We can't leave a _criminal _alone, you either do it yourself or we do it for you and I can guarantee when we do it, it will hurt a lot more." I glared at the officer who said this, he was also the person who got me here. If he hadn't shot me, we'd either be sitting in the police station or I'd be back at home thinking of a new ID.

The door burst open and two people walked in one male, one female.

"We'll be taking over," The two officers went to object but the new people held up a badge and the two police officers left. "Marshall turn around; Samantha, do as the doctor says so he can stitch up your arm."

I pulled my shirt off and the doctor started putting stiches in my shoulder.

After the doctor was finished he put gauze on the wound and the female, I had yet to learn her name, threw me a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"Change into these," She said and then turned to the doctor, "Is she free to leave?"

"Yes," Marshall helped me get the sling on and pulled me out of the hospital to a blue, almost black, SUV.

**Location: Albuquerque, New Mexico; U.S. Marshal HQ**

**Date: May 2, 2013**

"I'm a U.S. Marshal Mary, and you will be put in Witness Protection, if you help us put away the men who dealt drugs with your father."

"So your partner is Marshal, Marshall?" I smirked and shook my head, not caring if what I did affected my family. All I had was an adoptive father; who hates me and my adoptive mother walked out on me when I was 18 and they had no rights over me, so I have no care in the world if I leave what I had. I'm 25, I can restart my life like I had to so many times before.

"Yes, now you'll have to give up your whole past. Pictures and contact with your past is forbidden. Your hair will be cut and all distinctive marks will be hid. You are not allowed to tell anyone about your past or thatyou're in witsec." I nodded and pulled out my wallet.

I handed over the pictures I had of the dog I had as a child. The pictures had me riding him like he was a horse when I was about 3; Mary took the pictures and put them into a file.

"Where will I be living?" I handed her my credit cards and ID.

"Houston, Texas; I will find you a job and we will pay for the apartment rent and all the furniture, but you'll have to supply your own groceries."

"'Kay,"

"Come with me and we'll start making you a new ID." I followed Mary out of the room we were just in, into the hallway, where she led me down to a room. Then I sat in a chair and my hair started to be cut.

**Location: U.S. Marshal HQ**

**Date: May 30, 2013**

Today was the last step into my new life. I stood in front of Mary and Marshall in faded skinny jeans, a purple over the shoulder shirt that had a lace heart on the back. I had a black tank top underneath so my bra didn't show in the back.

My hair had gone from a long ponytail to the guy version of _Alice_ from _Twilight,_ when it was cut an inch or two under her ear and flipped out. **(A/N: So sort of like the guys hair cut on the cover of **_**School's Out Forever**_**, also like Fang's but shorter) **I had pink, purple, and blue hair extensions put in with red dying my bangs. I had managed to let Mary let me get my nose pierced.

The scar on my collarbone was gone and I had purple eye shadow on with eye liner on my water line, the corner of my eye and under it. Mascara only on the top lashes.

The biggest change of all though was my name and the lie about my past. My name wasn't _that _hard to get used to but I kept screwing up my story.

"My name is Maximum Ride, I moved from New Jersey to help my cousin Sarah with her high school classes. It was too difficult to help her over the phone. My parents died when I was 16 and I lived with my Aunt. I'm 25 now and graduated in 2005."

"Good job Max, now that you've got your history down I think I can help you move in." Mary smiled

Mary was supposed to be my cousin Sarah, but I think she won't be able to pull off a high schooler. I mean she was a good 5 inches shorter.

**Location: Classified**

**Date: May 31, 2013**

Mary unlocked the door and Marshall went in carrying his gun pointing it around the room. Mary walked in next, and they checked the different rooms of the apartment.

"Clear," Mary said.

"Clear," Marshall responded and he motioned me to walk into the apartment.

I walked into the apartment and looked around the living room. A flat screen was hooked to the wall; a tan couch and matching chairs made a U-shape in front of the TV. A dark brown coffee table sat in the middle of the U. A counter separated the kitchen from the living room. Two doors opened to the balcony.

"Those doors will be getting curtains." Mary smiled while walking over to the counter. She pulled out a pad and pen and started writing something. "Here's my cell number, it will connect you to my work phone, if I'm there. If I'm not, it will just go to my cell."

The whole apartment was nice, a king sized bed sat in the bedroom angled in the corner. The window in the bedroom had black curtains. A walk in closet had some clothes in it.

"You'll have to get more clothes when you need more, or just wait untill you have enough money for a shopping spree." Mary said as I walked into the bathroom.

A large shower sat to my right, a large mirror and counter sat in front of me and a toilet to the left.

"I'll take you to your job tomorrow." Mary set the alarm clock on the stand after setting it, "You'll get up at 5 A.M.; shower; get in your uniform; eat breakfast; and I should be here at 6:30. Your uniform is on your bed."

Mary and Marshall went to the living room and Marshall turned the TV on and flicked through the channels before turning it back off.

"Have a nice night Max," Marshall smiled and pulled the apartment door shut behind him.

I locked the deadbolt and doorknob before turning and walking into the kitchen to make dinner when a knock came at the door.

I looked through the peephole and saw a Hispanic girl standing with a bowl with tin foil covering it.

I unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open, peeking my head around the door.

"Hi, I'm Ella Martinez. I live next door and I just wanted to introduce myself and bring you a dish of spaghetti for dinner." The girl handed me the dish and the door next to mine opened. A male stepped out and draped his arm around the girl -Ella's- shoulders. "This is Iggy my boyfriend," The strawberry blond with bright blue eyes stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand and said "I'm Max," Ella smiled at me.

"Well Max I hope you enjoy your dinner." Ella turned and followed Iggy into the apartment next doors.

I closed the door and locked both locks.

Sitting at the counter, I ate the food Ella had given me.

**Location: Max's Apartment**

**Date: June 1, 2013**

I jumped awake at the sudden beeping of the alarm clock. I got out of bed grabbing the uniform off the ground and carried it into the bathroom. I started the water and pulled out a wash cloth and towel.

I took off the plaid pajama bottoms and gray cut off shirt.

After fully stripping I stepped into the shower, wetting my hair.

I put my uniform on and instantly hated it. I had to wear a skirt and the shirt showed off my cleavage **(A/N: Somewhat like **_**Two Broke Girls **_**uniforms)**. I went into the kitchen and made a bowl of cereal.

Around 6:20 there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole seeing Mary, or Sarah my 'younger cousin'. I unlocked the door and opened it for her.

"Where am I working that I have to wear this?" I asked closing the door not bothering to lock it, considering I'm safe with Mary.

"Sally's Diner, it's a 50's styled diner. After today you will have to walk the two miles to the diner and back. You work Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's. Monday's and Friday's you work from 7 A.M. to 2 P.M. and Wednesday's and Saturday's 2 P.M. to 11 P.M. –which is closing-." Mary handed me a calendar with the days I worked. "Let's go so you can meet Sally herself."

I followed Mary out of my apartment and locked it.

**Location: Sally's Diner**

"Well it seems you know what to do; I'll let you take tables 18 to 24. And if you don't mind staying until closing, could you stay to see how the afternoon shift works?" Sally smiled when I nodded and she handed me an apron with straws and a note pad in the front pocket before she and Mary went to talk in Sally's office.

A group of elderly people sat at one of my tables and I grabbed 4 menus and skated over to the table. Yeah I said I skated over, that's something everyone has to do here.

"I'm Max; I'll be your waitress this morning. What can I get y'all for a drink?"

After getting their drink orders I went and got the drinks.

"Thank you Max," A one of the elderly women smiled as I set the drinks down.

"You're welcome; are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the farmer's breakfast," I scribbled down the order and looked up.

"I'll have 2 eggs sunny side up and a sausage link." I nodded after I wrote that down.

"I'll have the farmer's breakfast also." I wrote a two next to the first farmer's breakfast.

"1 pancake and 2 bacon strips." I wrote that last order down and took the menus.

"Your orders will be right out." I smiled and carried the menus back to the stack by the register.

After the group left I went out and cleaned off the table. I put my first tip in my apron and went back to where one of the other waitresses was standing, one that I had sort of made friends with.

"How's it going?" Amber asked.

"I got my first tip, so pretty well I guess." I smiled and held up the twenty.

"Good job!" Amber smiled.

"Thanks,"

**So Minions what do you think? Do you likes its? Should's I's continues?**

**Fang: Can you tell her to stop adding 's's' to everything?**

**Me: Don't listen's to him's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing copyrighted.**

**Location: Sally's Diner**

**Date: June 1, 2013**

I was having a nice Saturday at work, but of course that was ruined when some dick stuck his foot out when I was on my way to the table behind them with 4 drinks.

The dick's friends laughed as I stood up picking up the cups and putting them back on the tray. Sally saw what happened and two of the bus boys escorted the guys out.

"I'm so sorry guys; I'll send someone out with your drinks." I said to the group at the table.

"It's fine Max," I looked at the girl and smiled, recognizing her face from last night.

I smiled at the group and took the empty cups back to the kitchen, avoiding the floor with various drinks covering it.

"Hey Amber, can you take a Dr. Pepper, two waters, and a Pepsi to table 20?" I asked Amber as one of the bus boys took a mop bucket to where the pop/water mix was on the floor and started mopping it up.

"No problem, you go clean up. If you need make-up I have some in my locker in the break room." Amber smiled and started filling clean cups with the drinks.

"Thanks," I smiled and went into the break room grabbing her make-up bag on the way to the bathroom.

Once I stepped in, I locked the bathroom door after making sure the bathroom was empty. Then I started to fix my make-up.

After cleaning up and reapplying make-up the best I could, I went out to table 20.

"Sorry about that, are you ready to order?" I pulled out my pad and pen and started writing down each order.

"Alright, I'll be right back with drink refills." I took the empty glasses and went back to the kitchen.

After setting down their refills, Ella started introducing me to her friends. "Max, I want to introduce you to a couple of my friends," Ella said as she glanced at the two across from her. She pointed to a coco skinned girl with brown hair with her bangs bleached blond. "This is Nudge, her real name is Monique Batchelder. Nudge, this is my new neighbor Max Ride." Nudge smiled at me and said 'hey'. "This is my brother Fang, his real name is Nick though." Ella said gesturing to the boy across from her. He is rather cute, I thought. Okay that's a total lie, he is smoking hot. He has black hair cut sort of like mine but longer and without the extensions. He also has red at the tips of his hair. He was dressed in all black; is he emo or gothic?

"Are you a vampire or something?" I laughed.

"Maybe," He smirked.

I gave him a smirk as I walked by to hang their order on the order string and pushed it down the mini zipline.

"Sally is closing early; your table is the last one." Amber skated to the door and flipped the sign to closed.

"Orders up!" I grabbed the plates, set them on a tray, and went back to Ella's table where I handed each of them their food.

Once the group had left I cleared and washed the table.

I skated into the break room and put my skates in my locker with my apron. I grabbed my small bag I had with me and put all of my tips in my wallet. I clocked out and said goodnight to Sally as I passed her on my way out.

As I starting walking down the deserted sidewalk a black truck pulled up beside me and the window rolled down.

"Need a ride back to your apartment?" Fang asked; I looked around and shrugged.

"Okay," I opened the door and got into the passenger seat.

"I'm surprised you took my offer." Fang started driving towards my apartment building.

"I'm surprised you're talking this much." I smirked and looked at an also smirking Fang.

"I'm surprised you took spilling drinks on yourself so well."

"Well, I've had worse things happen to me." I winced when I realized what I had just said.

"What are those worse things?"

"My parents dying in front of me."

"How'd they die; if I'm aloud to ask." Not very sensitive is he?

"Car accident, a semi ran a red light and hit their car."

"Oh,"

Everything was silent as Fang parked.

"I know we just met and everything but if you want, you can come and stay with the gang and I tonight." He offered as we stepped into the building.

"I'll have to pass; I'm helping my cousin tomorrow morning."

"That's fine," I unlocked both locks on my door and opened it a little.

"Thanks for the ride, Fang."

"No problem," And with that Fang walked over Ella and Iggy's apartment.

I entered mine and locked the door as I pulled my phone out and dialed Mary's number.

"Max, what wrong?" Mary asked.

"I was asked to stay with my neighbor and her friends for the night."

"Please tell me you said no."

"I did,"

"Good, tell me their names so we can run a background check on them."

"Ella Martinez, Nick Martinez, Monique Batchelder, and Jeffery Walker."

"Alright, Marshall will get right on those names," I heard Marshall say something as a paper ripped in the background, "Just do the back ground check."

"She's _your_ witness." Marshall's voice came muffled through the phone.

"Exactly, now do the damn background check."

"Fine,"

"Alright Max, I'll be over in an hour to tell you if anything comes up on them."

"Ok," Mary hung up and I went into my room.

I changed into basketball shorts and a black tank top. I was pulling my hair out of its braid as a knock came from the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Nudge standing in front of the door. I silently walked away from the door and went back into my room silently closing that door too, before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

After I got out of my shower I put my shorts and tank top back on and another loud knock sounded. I left my room and made my way to the door.

"Max, it's Sarah," I checked to make sure it was her before I unlocked the door and opened it for her. "Okay, nothing came up on them, just be careful around them. Remember everything we went over before you moved here." Mary said as I pulled my hair into a high ponytail.

"I will; I really don't feel like getting shot again." I rubbed the still tender shoulder.

"Okay, well its late you should get some sleep. I'll lock up for you." Mary smiled and walked to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." I waved a small goodbye and watched Mary leave.

After Mary left I turned the lights off and went to bed.

**2 o'clock In The Morning**

I woke up covered in sweat, I kicked my blankets off and rolled out of bed. After opening the window I stripped down to my bra and underwear.

When I sat back on the bed I fixed my ponytail. After a few minutes of tossing and turning I got up again and went to the kitchen.

Sitting on the counter top cooled my legs off a little bit.

I set my ice cold bottle of water down as I heard yelling and a door slammed next to mine. Looking out of the peephole I saw a blond stomp away and down the stairs to his parked car. His car streaked out of the parking lot and down the road away from the apartment complex.

Nudge stood at the railing in a white t-shirt that went down to just above her knee; she gripped the rail as tears ran down her face. A door opened and Fang came out and pulled Nudge to him. He turned his head towards my door and I ran into my room and pulled shorts and a tank top on.

I looked out the peephole just to make sure they were still there. When I saw that they were I opened the door slowly and exited my apartment. Nudge saw me and ran over to me abandoning Fang's arms that I'd love to be held in. Ignore that I just said that…

Nudge cried on my left shoulder and I tried not to wince in pain as her head pushed against a sore spot.

"Max, please stay with us," I looked at Fang after Nudge made the request.

Ella came out and took Nudge back inside their apartment leaving me and Fang alone in the hallway.

Well since he was standing there I figured I could ask him, "Could you come look at my air conditioning? I don't think its working." Fang nodded and followed me into my apartment.

"Damn, it's like sauna in here." Fang smirked and looked at the thermometer on the air conditioner. "It says it's set at 60 degrees." Fang grabbed the phone and called someone to come look at it in the morning.

After Fang hung up I grabbed a change of clothes, a roll up mat, a blanket and a pillow before following Fang next door after I locked my apartment door.

"Max? I thought your cousin was coming in the morning." Ella said.

"She was but I texted her that my AC was broken, so we're meeting elsewhere." I answered.

"Well, we're all sharing sleeping bags with our boyfriends except you two." Ella pointed at Fang and I. "Nudge is staying in the guest room."

I laid the camping mat on the ground. Fang got in his sleeping bag which was across the room from me.

The lights went off and I lay on my mat staring at the ceiling. It was cool in Ella's apartment and I found I needed my blanket. I turned onto my side and saw someone get up and walk into the kitchen. They came back out and walked towards me.

Fang sat down in front of me and handed me a can of Pepsi.

"Thanks," I took it and saw it was already open.

"I put a little bit of tequila in it. I hope that was okay." Fang whispered before he took a drink from his Pepsi.

"Its' fine," Fang stood up and held out his hand.

"Come with me," I took his hand and he pulled me up.

I followed Fang into an office like room. He opened the door and walked out onto the balcony.

**Fang POV**

I got out of my sleeping bag and started into the kitchen. As I passed Max I saw she was awake. I pulled two Pepsi's from the fridge, opened both, and poured about a shot out tequila in both cans. I swirled the cans to mix the tequila and Pepsi together.

I left the kitchen and kneeled in front of Max. I held out a can and Max took it hesitantly.

"Thanks," Max whispered seeing the open can.

"I put a little bit of tequila in it. I hope that was okay." I whispered taking a drink of mine.

"Its' fine," I stood up and held out my hand.

"Come with me," I helped Max up and she followed me through Ella's office/library out onto the balcony.

I sat on the bench and Max sat next to me.

"Can't sleep?" Max asked me.

"Nope," Max took a drink as I answered.

"Want to play Never Have I Ever?"

"Sure, take a drink every time we've done something?" Max nodded; I pulled out my phone and opened an app for our game.

**A/N:**

**So Chapter 2 arrived! How'd ya like it?**

**Anyway I'm tired and really dont have anything to say so yeah...**

**3 Reviews: 2ish Week**

**6 Reviews: 5ish Days**

**8+: ASAPish**


	3. Chapter 3

**MaxPOV**

**Location: Ella and Iggy's Apartment**

**Date: June 2; 8ish AM**

Fang grabbed two cans of Pepsi and handed my one before opening his and I took a swig. After the second can of Pepsi/Tequila we took out the Tequila part.

Fang looked at the can and slowly brought the can to his perfect lips… The hell did I just say?!

"You kissed a guy?!" I laughed and smirked a little

"Yeah but you kissed a girl." Fang replied with the same smirk I'd been getting all night

"She kissed me! We were drunk!"

"I was dared to kiss Iggy a couple nights ago. Grossest thing ever to kiss your little sisters boyfriend who is also your best friend. Never have I ever, gone to Alabama." We looked at each other neither one of us taking a drink. I took his phone and read the next one.

"Never have I ever smoked pot." Fang took a drink and I stared at him in disbelief.

"At a party when I was 16; hated it and have stayed far away from that group of people ever since." I nodded and Fang started to read off the next one.

"There you guys are," Iggy stood in the doorway to the balcony. "Max, do you think you'll be able to join us for breakfast?" I looked at my phone and shook my head.

"My cousin should be at my apartment soon so I should be going." I stood up and turned my back to the city skyline.

"I thought you were meeting somewhere," Fang said standing

"Well, I still have to shower and change."

"Fine, I guess you can leave for that. But you're missing the best damn breakfast you'll ever taste." Iggy smiled and moved to the side so I could go inside.

Grabbing my things I went to the door and let myself out before entering my apartment.

I locked my front door, threw my things on the chair and went into my room. Closing the bedroom door I pulled my clothes off and walked to the closet in my under garments.

I pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom. I put the shower on medium warmth.

After my cold shower I donned a pair of dark blue wash skinny jeans, a deep red tank top, a black lace shirt, and a pair of black flats.

Grabbing my house keys I exited the apartment. I locked it and headed down the stairs walking in the direction of Sally's Diner.

I sat at a table in the diner and pulled out my phone to check the time.

"Max, coming in on her day off?" Amber laughed and handed me a menu. "Cherry Pepsi?"

"Yes and yes." I smiled; Amber nodded and left to get my drink.

The door chimed and a blond walked in, he had Justin Bieber's 'shaggy' haircut. He went to the take out counter and flipped his hair. I watched him as he waited for his take out. When he got it he paid and turned around. I quickly looked back at my menu. I looked up as Bieber sat across from me.

"The names Dylan Gunter-Hagen, but all you need to know is my first name so you can be screaming it tonight." He winked at me and I looked at him in disgust.

The door chimed again and Fang walked in. We made eye contact and he came towards me. Fang slid in the booth next to me and wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Baby, was he bothering you?" Fang said looking me in the eye his eyes saying 'You're welcome.'

"Well he basically told me we were going to be having sex tonight and I'd be screaming his name." I answered Fang, I had always hated it when a guy called me 'baby' but when Fang did it, it sounded a lot less douchey.

"I didn't say that, I was just telling her my name Fang." Dylan's eyes grew as Fang glared at him

"Well, that's impossible for you to be screaming _his _name when you'll be with me tonight. So Dylan, get your ass away from us." Dylan nodded and he practically ran out of the diner.

Fang's arm left my waist and he moved to were Dylan was sitting across from me; I instantly missed him being next to me with his arm around me. I wish Dylan would come back in and Fang would kiss me again but this time on the lips. I totally did not just think that… I barely know the guy…

"Here ya go Max, do you want a drink?" Amber set my drink down in front of me and looked towards Fang.

"Cherry Pepsi," Fang said looking at Amber

"Bills separate right?" I nodded and Amber left again to get Fang his drink.

"Shouldn't you be having breakfast with your sister, Iggy, and Nudge?" I asked setting my menu aside.

"Told them I got called in to work."

"Ah," I looked at my phone for any messages

"Shouldn't you be meeting your cousin?"

"She cancelled," I sighed and sat back in the booth; Fang mirroring me. "You know, I didn't find out much about you through our game of _Never Have I Ever_."

"Well, _21 Questions _would change that a little."

I nodded, "What's your favorite color? Mine's red."

Fang smirked before answering, "Black," he gestured to his clothes a little and I smirked at him. "How many siblings and what are their names? Three; Zephyr or Gazzy, Gazzy's twin Angel, and Ella."

"Only child, what's your dream job?"

"Hm," Fang thought for a minute, "Probably going into the Air Force or Army. What about you?"

"Probably paramedic, but I doubt I'll be able to." Fang smirked at me

"What? A paramedic?! I thought you'd say you already have it as a diner waitress." Fang cracked a small smile and I think a saw a little teeth in his smile, and for whatever reason my heart skipped a beat.

"I know, waitressing is like the best job ever!" I smiled a little

"Favorite pop? Cherry Pepsi but it has to have Grenadean not the flavoring the Pepsi puts in it."

"Cherry Pepsi in general, but you just got Cherry Pepsi."

"You obviously haven't made a Cherry Pepsi yet have you?"

"Oh yeah, we put Grenadean in it. I'm blond at heart." Fang looked at my hair and smirked

"Max, you are blond."

"Shit, I knew my secret would be exposed!" I laughed and got a little laugh and head shake from Fang

We eventually ordered food and ate while continuing our rounds of _21 Questions_.

After we finished eating I knew a lot about Fang and I think he knew a lot about the new me but not the old me that I left in Phoenix. Fang dropped me off at the apartment building and left. I made my way up the stairs and to my apartment feeling exhausted.

Once in my apartment, I pulled the curtains on all the windows closed making it pitch black in the living room. Flopping on the couch I pulled a blanket over top of me.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep instantly.

**FangPOV**

After Max got out of my truck, she headed to her apartment. I watched Max walk into the apartment before I left.

When I got home I grabbed two of my dad's old army duffle bags. I filled them with clothes, a pillow, bathroom stuff and some food.

I grabbed a bottle of Pepsi and started out of my small house. I threw the bags in the bed of the truck and closed the hard top lid. Pulling out my phone, I called my mom and got in the truck.

"Hi Fang, how are you doing?" I started up my truck as Mom answered.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I pulled out of my driveway and on to the road.

"Just fine,"

"Could I come stay with you for maybe a month?"

"Yeah, are you bringing Ella and Iggy?"

"No, I'm coming alone."

"By the background noise, I'm guessing you're on your way already."

"Yes, I am considering it will take a couple hours to get from Houston to San Antonio and I don't want to get there when it's dark."

"True, call when you get close to home."

"So you know how much time you have to finish dinner before I arrive?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because that's what always happens." I smirked as I turned onto the interstate.

"I never do that!" I could tell she's smiling on the other end of the phone "I'll let you go so you can pay attention to the road. Drive safely, love you."

"I will, love you too." I hung up and instantly called Iggy

"Hey man, what's up?" Iggy answered

"Hey, I'm driving to San Antonio for about a month. So could you mow my lawn every other week?"

"Sure, but I'll miss you little vampire. Hey isn't it a little bright for you or are you one of those sparkly vamps?"

"Iggy, you should know the answer to that already!"

"Sorry Edward,"

"Fuck you man, I have my daylight ring and I'm not a sparkly vampire how many times have we been over this?!" I spun my class ring around on my finger.

"Oh right sorry, Fangles must not have gotten has beauty sleep last night… Oh wait!" Iggy laughed, "Alright but I'm just making sure my little vampire is safe!"

"Iggy I'm older than you and I will be safe; now go before I crash and they realize I'm immortal." I smirked again and switched lanes.

"Love you Fangy-Wangy!" I hung up with a sigh and put my phone in the cup holder.

It buzzed and I grabbed it and started to read the message.

_I guess my Fangles doesn't love me as much as I love him… and his sister… but I guess that's a vampire for you. Love Iggy._

I shook my head and put my phone back in the cup holder. I plugged my iPod into the tape player cord and started blaring _Skillet_.

**Location: Just Outside San Antonio**

**Date: June 2, 2013**

"Hey Mom, just calling to tell you I'm just outside San Antonio. You don't have to call me back. Bye." I hung up and got off the interstate, turning the radio down.

**MaxPOV**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

**Date: June 3, 2013**

I woke up to loud knocking on my door and someone's frantic voice.

"Max? Max its Sarah and Joey open up!" More knocking came as I opened the door rubbing my eyes. "Thank God!" Mary and Marshall entered my dark apartment.

"Sorry, my air conditioner was broke so I didn't sleep at all, and now that it was working I fell asleep on the couch." I said opening my blinds to see it was dark and storming outside.

Marshall turned the light on as I yawned and stretched looking at the clock on the oven for the time. I grabbed my phone and found 5 missed calls.

"We got a call from Sally that you hadn't come in yet. I told her you were sick." Mary said as I rubbed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Mary. I didn't get any sleep last night. Like I said my air conditioner broke so it was about 90 degrees in here."

"It's fine; Sally told me someone tripped you yesterday. Are you alright?" I nodded and went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and some Mio flavoring.

"Do you guys want some water?" I asked shaking my bottle of water mixing the water with the flavoring.

Mary's phone rang and she answered it. She pulled Marshall towards to door still on the phone and waved a small goodbye before she and Marshall left.

I looked through my missed calls; 3 from Mary, 1 from Sally and 1 from Ella. Ella had left a message so I listened to it.

"Hey Max, its Ella. I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me. If you would call or text me your answer that would be great. Thanks, bye." I erased the message and dialed her number.

**FangPOV**

**Location: Martinez Household, San Antonio**

**Earlier That Day**

I stumbled down the stairs rubbing my eyes.

"Fang!" Angel, my 16 year old sister, ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Ang, aren't you supposed to be in school?" I looked at my mom and held Angel's shoulders as I walked us back over to the table where Angel and Gazzy were doing math.

"Yeah but my big brother barely comes and visits, and when he does he's barely home."

"Angel, I'm sorry. I will try to fix that. Now go back to your homeschooling."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starbucks, the band Skillet, and what was that last one? Oh yeah I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Location: Starbucks**

**Date: June 3, 2013**

I drank the rest of my coffee as a tall ravenette walked past our table. Ella smiled and giggled a bit.

"That's Ratchet, he works here. He's nice but I've heard he's a wild ride." Ella winked and sipped her cappuccino.

"I'd like to take little ride on him." I mumbled as I watched him as he took a cup to a man reading a newspaper.

I looked away as he turned back to go to the register. Ella nudged my foot and I looked up to see Ratchet standing at our table.

"Hey Ella, who's your friend?" Ratchet winked at me and my cheeks grew warm.

"Ratchet, this is Max," Ella smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back." Ella winked at me before left.

Ratchet sat where Ella had been sitting and I took in his spectrum piercing, his blue eyes, and his sort of spiked hair.

"I know we just met but I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday." He asked me suddenly.

"Well I'm working until 2, but other than that I'm free."

"Then would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

"Sure, I guess we could do that," I smiled as Ratchet stood up and handed me his number.

"I better get to work, text me your address and I'll pick you up at seven." Ratchet winked before walking back to the counter.

Ella came back and smiled at me.

"Well?" She held out the word and I set the napkin down a slid it across the table. Ella squealed a little and bounced in her chair. I hadn't even told her about the date yet! What was she going to do when I told her about it?

"We're going out this Friday at seven; do you and Nudge want to help me get ready?" I smiled but then remembered they were both extreme fashonistas and will possibly murder my face with makeup…

"Yes!" Ella squealed and bounced more, "I'll call Nudge right now! Oh we can go shopping right now it'll be great!"

**Location: San Antonio**

**Fang POV**

"Fang! Man, what brings you here?" Michael, my old band mate, asks as we do our handshake. **(A/N: You know how guys stack fists -one fist- then knuckle bump, then bro-hug? No, well that's what they did.)**

"What? I can't come down to see my old band mates?" I smirk and bro-hugged Ray.

"Nah, there's always a reason. Parents meeting the new girl? She the one? Do we get to meet her?" I move over to bro-hug the local British Idiot, but he just so happens to be one of my best friends.

"Gavin, I see you still have that weird ass accent that every girl loves. Ray you promised me you'd have that fixed by the next time I came back!" I smirked.

"Michael didn't smack him enough I guess. Also he needs to learn English before we can work on the accent." Ray laughed as I looked around our old practice room.

"But uh seriously, any girls you need to tell us about?" Michael asked wiggling his eyebrows at me like Iggy always does.

"Well Ella and Iggy have a new neighbor."

"You bang her yet?" Gavin asked causing me to smack him upside the head, "Fine, fine… You want to get to know her better?"

"I might want to know better… but I doubt it will happen seeing as what I just I did." I looked down at my feet wondering how I was going to tell them. Or Iggy. Or Ella. Or my mom. Hell everybody that's in my damn fucked up family! I ran a hand through my hair and looked back up.

"Fang, what'd ya do?" Ray looked at me and I looked off to the black and red electric Fender guitar that I always played at our quote 'gigs'.

I sighed and ran my hand back through my hair.

"I-" Screams. Blood curdling screams came from the house. Michael jumped up and sprinted out the door of the garage, Ray, Gavin and I in tow.

"Lindsay?! Lindsay where are you?!" Michael yelled as the four of us ran around his house looking for his fiancé.

I ran to the stairs and find Lindsay lying on the floor on her side shaking slightly.

"Lindsay, what happened? Are you okay?" I wait for a second and she shakes her head,

"Michael! I found her! Call 911!"

Michael ran into the room and kneeled in front of her while handing me the already ringing phone.

**Location: San Antonio Community Hospital**

Michael was pacing in the hospital waiting room; Ray, Gavin, and I stopped trying to calm him down a while ago, after finding out that only made him more stressed, which in turn made him lash out with rage. Which Michael being the _'Rage Quit'_ guy meant a shit ton of swearing and there little children around now…

A doctor had come out earlier saying she had managed to crack a few ribs while breaking and dislocated a bone in her arm that they had to do surgery on to fix it.

"Michael Jones?" A doctor in blue scrubs came out and Michael quickly walked over to him.

"Mr. Jones, your fiancé is now in recovery, but I would like to ask you a few questions." Michael followed the doctor into his office.

"Well this has been interesting…" I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall behind me.

**Location: Max's Apartment**

**Date: June 7, 2013**

**Max POV**

I unlocked my apartment door and walked in, turning the lights on with Nudge and Ella following close behind.

"Alright Max, go shower and we'll get things ready." I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom into my room, a towel wrapped tightly around me.

"Max change into your dress." Nudge handed me the dress bag and pushed me back in the bathroom. I unwrapped the towel and stepped into the dress.

"Ahh!"I fell to the floor and struggled to get up.

"Max, you alright?" Ella asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tripped on air." Ella and Nudge laughed.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Nudge looking at my belly button rings.

"Uh, you weren't supposed to see that…" I went to grab the rings.

"No, it's fine. You're putting the rose in though!" Nudge handed me the ring and I went into the closet closing the door behind me. I pulled the dress down to my hips and took the heart pendent out and replaced it with the rose.

I pulled the dress back up and looked in the mirror hanging on the wall in the closet.

The dress was red, semi-formfitting, it has black roses, bows in the design, and bows where the straps attached to the top of the dress.

When I exited the closet (Not saying I'm lesbian!) Nudge handed me red heels that had a black bow on the toe.

I sat down on the bed and Ella put an Eiffel Tower necklace that had a heart next to the tower pendent that read "Le Taime", meaning "I love".

Nudge came over to me: she and Ella started applying makeup. Ella applied silver eye shadow and black eyeliner applying the liner to my waterline. Nudge put mascara on my top lashes and then put red lipstick on my lips.

"Done!" Ella and Nudge smiled at me and helped me up.

"I hate these shoes," I sighed and looked in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." There was a knock on the door. "Wait Max, I need a picture." I turned back to face Ella and she and Nudge took pictures on their phone.

"Okay now you can go. We'll be next door."

Ella and Nudge left as I locked the apartment up and followed Ratchet to his car.

**10 PM**

"Goodnight," Ratchet smiled at me and took my hand, when I started to reach for my keys.

"Goodnight," I smiled back and Ratchet leaned closer tilting his head a little and wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

There weren't any fireworks like they say in stories, but _this_ is the real world here.

We pulled back and Ratchet watched me enter my apartment before he left.

**Location: San Antonio Community Hospital Room 210**

**Earlier**

_'I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way.'_

"Damn it, Ella," Lindsay laughed at my aggravation at my new ringtone.

I downloaded the picture Ella had sent me and my eyes widened a little.

_Max's outfit for her date tonight!_

I texted Ella back asking her who Max had went out with, but didn't get a response.

"Who texted you?" Michael asked looking at our two best friends asleep in the same chair.

Mind you the chair is meant for one person but somehow they both sat in it and managed to fall asleep. It wasn't hard to believe Ray would fall asleep seeing as he could be walking down the sidewalk and fall asleep. Gavin looked a bit squished in the chair but somehow he fell asleep; both their heads back against the wall.

"Ella," I answered, "I'm going to head home."

"Alright, thanks for staying this long Fang," Lindsay smiled.

I got up and left the hospital driving home to try and tell my family.

**Location: Unknown**

**Unknown POV**

I'm sure that's her. I'm sure she's the one who ruined my family. She was going to pay for what she's done…

**Location: Fang's House- San Antonio**

**Fang POV**

I told my mom and siblings and they cried. Angel had thrown herself on me, holding onto me as she cried. Gazzy tried not to and be strong like Dad had told him to be before he left overseas, but afterward when I was carrying Angel to her bed, I heard Gazzy crying in his room.

I laid Angel in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I kissed her forehead and headed to Gazzy's room.

I knocked on the door lightly and entered his room.

"Gaz, I'm sorry. I'm doing this for all of us. For Dad. You know I'm trying to protect all of us. Dad told me I was to protect you guys if something were to happen to him." I sighed and sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

"I know but I don't want you to go! You might get hurt or die like Dad did!" Gazzy wiped his eyes.

"I know, but I'll do my best to not let that happen to me." Gazzy nodded.

"I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight Bud," I got off his bed and left, going to my room.

"How did Dad do that?!" I flopped onto my bed on my stomach.

I grabbed my iPod and started blaring _Skillet_'s song _Cycle Down_ in my ears.

"_Crashing, covered with debris, Dwelling in my own pity, Cry like I have not, Dig like I had not, I start the claw, Gotta get outta here, I've got to, Gotta get out._" I sing along with the song and soon the songs over and another one of my favorite songs by them start to play and I start singing along.

"_Despite the lies that you're making, Your love is mine for the taking, My love is, Just waiting, To turn your tears to roses._" I had flipped over to lie on my back to be able to sing better.

"Fang?" My door opened and I pulled my earbuds out still being able to hear the music coming out of them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but, I'm proud of your decision."

"Thanks," I grabbed my iPod and I paused the song.

My mom left and I went back to singing different songs until my throat hurt and I went to sleep, still listening to music.

**A/N:**

**So do you know Fangles little secret? I want to know your guesses, so leave a review saying what you think it is!**

**Also there will be Fax, don't be mad at me for making Ratchet and Max date please!**

**Can I get 10 reviews before I update next please?**

**FangRules1995**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont owns anything**

**Location: Max's Apartment**

**Date: July 4, 2013**

"Hey Babe, slow down. We'll make it next door on time." Ratchet smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know, I'll be right back. I need to change." I told Ratchet and walked into my bedroom making sure the door was locked.

"Ok, I think we're ready." I walked to the door turning the lights off and locking my apartment door before we entered Ella's apartment.

So I guess I'll bring you up to speed.

The past month Ratchet and I went out more; Fang came back two days ago and by the looks Fang gives Ratchet I don't think he likes him. But anyway, Ratchet spent the night once. Shut up perv's we didn't sleep together, we just fell asleep watching a movie one night.

I set my bag down and walked into the kitchen to grab a cupcake from Iggy that he had just frosted.

"Thank you," I smiled and pulled the cupcake wrapper thing off.

I snuck out to the balcony and saw Fang sitting facing the city. The skyline was filled with red, white, and blue lights strung across the road.

Sitting next to Fang I pulled out my phone and texted him.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I had my earbuds in and was looking at the city I will soon be leaving, possibly for good.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_New Message_

_From Max_

I opened the message and smirked a little to myself.

_I here… like next to you… don't ignore me boy! :P_

I took my earbuds out and turned to her.

"So you don't care for Ratchet, why?" Max asked looking back at me.

"It's not that I don't like him. I don't trust him." I looked at her arms clean and scar free unlike mine and Ratchet's.

"Oh," Max looked away but then turned to look back at me. "Why?"

"We were friends once; outcasts from our college; roommates and self-harmers." I flipped over my arm so she could see the scars. "We cut together but I was in a deep depression then. My dad had just been found in Iraq. Once I got out of cutting I had thrown out my knives, I guess I had thrown out one of his because he told campus police that I was attempting to take my life just because I accidently threw out one of his knives. I was taken to the mentally sick part of the hospital where I stayed and was taught my college classes. I was let out at the end of my junior year of college."

**Max P.O.V**

Fang took in a shaky breath and continued explaining why he didn't trust Ratchet.

"My mom and siblings came for visits but no one would understand that I wasn't sick in any way. Ratchet is a anger controlled man, if he gets mad enough he will hurt you."

"Don't they do tests?" I asked

"Yeah, but I was so pissed that I acted mentally illed."

"He told me those scars were from a drunk college roommate."

"Now's the time you choose his story over mine. Everyone does." Fang got up knocking over a can of Pepsi.

I watched the can fall over the edge and then Fang walked back inside leaving me sitting there wondering if anything Ratchet told me was true.

"Max we're headed to the park now." Ella smiled at me and I stood following Ella back into the apartment.

**Location: Park**

**Fang P.O.V**

Max and Ratchet had left to go get drinks a few minutes ago but so far only Ratchet had returned saying Max went to use the rest room.

After a few more minutes it was getting dark and Max still hadn't returned.

I was about to threaten him when Max came back limping.

"Sorry long line to the bathroom." She smiled and sat between Ratchet and I.

I looked at her and saw a bruise forming around her wrist. I turned my gaze to Ratchet and saw him drape his jacket over Max's lap hiding her bruising wrist.

The fireworks started exploding in the sky and I laid back and watched the colorful explosions.

While I was enjoying the fireworks someone started yelling. Ratchet jumped to his feet and started to shove the guy. Max stood up and tried to stop the fight.

"Guys, there are kids here stop yelling." Max pulled on Ratchet's arm trying to get him to back down.

Ratchet pulled his arm out of Max's grasp and grabbed her upper arm tightly and growled something only Max could hear. He let go and slapped her.

I jumped up and grabbed Max holding her behind me.

"Don't hit her!" I yelled not being able to think of what else to say.

"Fine, I'll just hit my old college roomie." Ratchet punched me hard in the stomach causing me to double over. "Now as for you," I heard a female scream, knowing it was Max's scream. Two people ran up to us and grabbed Ratchet but not quick enough.

**Max P.O.V**

Ratchet slapped me and pushed me to the ground. I watched as he kicked Fang in the head right as two guards grabbed him.

Fang fell to the ground and I stood there and watched as paramedics carried him to the ambulance. My phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max, its Mary, are you okay? I heard there was a fight near the front. Where are you?"

"I'm at home. I wasn't feeling well so I didn't go." I lied and started making my way towards the awaiting taxi line.

"Do you need me to stop by?"

"No, I'm fine probably just need some sleep."

"As long as you're sure."

"Mary, I'm positive. I'm gonna go, bye." I hung up and told the taxi driver the address of the apartment complex.

**Fang P.O.V**

"Fang? Fang are you okay?" I reached up and touched my head feeling gauze around it.

"I'm fine, where are we exactly?" I asked Ella already knowing the answer.

"We're at the hospital. You fell and hit your head." Ella squeezed my hand and I remembered her and Iggy wouldn't know what had actually happened seeing as they wanted to sit somewhere else.

"No, I didn't fall and hit my head. Ratchet kicked me in the head and I blacked out."

"Fang, he couldn't have because he and Max had gone to get drinks."

"Great, believe Ratchet over your brother… again." I pulled my IV out and unhooked myself from the machines sending them in a beeping fiery.

I was still in my clothes from earlier so I walked out the door passing the nurses and doctors running to my room.

"Fang! Fang, where are you going?!" Ella called after me.

"To check myself out and go home." I went up to the nurse. "I'm checking myself out." I told her.

"Name?" She asks starting to type on the computer.

"Nickolas Martinez."

"Fang you can't just sign yourself out." Ella said trying to pull me back to my hospital room.

"Yes, I can Ella. That's something I didn't know when I was in college."

"Okay, you'll just have to sign these papers but first I need to see a drivers license." The nurse slid the papers across the counter towards me and I reached for my wallet.

"Here," Ella handed me my wallet and I handed the nurse my ID. I signed the papers and slid them back towards her.

"Alright, you are all signed out." The nurse took the papers, smiled and handed me my license. I put my license back in my wallet and stuck my wallet in my back pocket staring for Ella's car.

"Can you drop me off?" I asked already knowing she would.

"Sure, wait don't you want your truck?"

"Just have Iggy drive it to me tomorrow."

**Max P.O.V**

I was pacing around my apartment trying to figure out if I should let him in or not.

After a few minutes I opened the door to unveil a very angry Ratchet.

Ratchet slapped me when the door was shut and he pulled out a knife after shoving me to the ground. He kicked me in the ribs a few times. Ratchet dragged the knife across my arms. He pulled me off the ground and threw me onto the coffee table and blood started dripping down my face.

"You stupid bitch!" Ratchet yelled, ripping my shirt open.

"Stop! Please!" I screamed louder hoping Iggy would hear me.

Within a few minutes Iggy was in my apartment pulling Ratchet away from me and throwing the knife across the room. Iggy pushed Ratchet out the door and to his car.

"Are you okay? Oh God your bleeding let my call 911." Iggy pressed towels against my wrists.

"No don't, I'm fine." I looked at Iggy and hugged him. "Thank you for being home."

"No problem, do you need to stay the night?"

"Sure just so I know I'll be safe."

**Fang P.O.V**

"Ella just go straight to your apartment." I closed out of my phone and started tying my shoe laces.

Ella did a 'legal' U-turn and drove to her apartment not knowing why we needed to get to her apartment so quickly.

**Max P.O.V**

I stood in Iggy's bathroom bandaging my arms. I looked in the mirror as I applied a butterfly bandage on my forehead.

I still had my ribs to be wrapped but I couldn't do it so Ella would probably have to.

"Max, Ella's here if you need her to wrap your ribs." Iggy said through the door.

"Max, can I come in?" Ella said worried.

I unlocked the door and Ella came in shutting the door.

"Could you wrap my ribs?" Ella nodded and I took the baggy shirt I had changed into.

Ratchet did this to you?" Ella whispered.

"Yeah," I pulled my shirt back on and opened the door to see a worried looking Fang, but as soon as he saw me the emotion that was once there was wiped from his now pale face. "Fang," I wrapped him in a hug and he held my head to his shoulder letting me cry onto it.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter five. Next chapter has been written in my notebook so I should be starting to type that chapter up. I got my hair dyed! It's two different shades of blue and just so you know bleach is the most uncomfortable thing in the world. But school for me starts Tuesday (September 3****rd****) so first year of high school should be fun. I just hope I have lunch with my friends if I don't I think I may die.**

**Fang: Teenage girl problems…**

**Me: Shut up Fang! You take like thirty minutes each morning to just do your hair! It take me like 10 minutes to do my make-up and hair!**

**Fang: Lies…**

**Me: Anyway can I get 10 reviews before the next chapter goes up?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey… sorry for the length of the wait…**

**Fang: She's trying not to say a lot of things just in case she explodes from rage**

**Me: Well my two songfic's got removed after being up for about 8 to 9 months! One of which was put up around Christmas time last year and the other one was maybe a few weeks after!**

**Fang: Your angery aren't you?**

**Me: Yes!**

**DISCLAIMER BECAUSE APPARENTLY THE PAST ONES HAVEN'T BEEN FUCKING VISIBLE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**FangPOV**

**Location: Fang's House**

**Date; July 5, 2013**

I woke up with Max and my legs tangled my arm around her small frame, and her arms against chest.

You may be wondering how Max got to my house, in my bed, and cuddled up to me. Well I'll just have to tell you I guess.

_***Flashback***_

_I leant against the wall across from the bathroom door, my arms crossed against my chest._

_I was worried, I'll admit that plus you know pissed Ratchet would hurt Max. I didn't mind him beating on me but Max, he was a freaking dead asshole._

_Max opened the bathroom door and I uncrossed my arms and pushed off the wall._

_She wrapped her arms around my waist and started crying into my shoulder. I put my hand on her head while I wrapped the other around her waist._

"_I'm sorry Fang, I'm so sorry Fang." Max kept repeating while she cried._

"_It's fine Max, I'm okay and so are you." I looked at Ella as I talked and she gave me a sad smile._

_At one point Max went limp in my arms and she fell a little before I grabbed a hold of her so she wouldn't fall fully to the ground._

_I carried her to the couch and laid her on it._

"_Ella, could you get me a bag of ice or something frozen." I asked her propping Max's legs on the couch._

_I grabbed the few throw pillows and put them under Max's head. Ella came back and handed me the four ice bags. I placed one on her forehead, one under her neck, and one on each bandaged wrists._

"_Fang?" Max mumbled moving her head._

"_Shh, don't move," Max closed her eyes again and started shivering slightly. "Iggy hand me that blanket." Iggy handed me the blanket and I laid it over Max._

"_Fang?" Max mumbled again_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Could I stay with you for a week?"_

"_Sure," Ella looked at me and went into the spare room. When she came back she was carrying two black duffel bags and set them by me._

"_Car keys?" Ella asked holding out her hand, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and handed them to her. Ella and Iggy left the apartment carrying the bags out to my truck._

"_Max, is it ok if I carry you out to my truck?" I asked her_

"_Yeah," I picked her up bridal style and carried her out to my truck._

_I set her in the passenger seat, buckled her, and closed the door. I got in on my side of the truck and sped off headed towards my house._

_When I had parked in the garage I carried Max inside and laid her on my bed. I turned to leave but heard Max mumble something._

"_Stay with me, I don't want to be alone." She mumbled again but louder_

"_Are you sure?" I sat down on the edge and brushed a strand of her hair behind of her ear._

_She nodded and slid over so I could lie down._

"_I'll be right back." I told her standing and grabbing a pair of black and white plaid pajama bottoms, seeing as I wasn't going to get in that bed with Max only in my boxers._

_I got into the attached bathroom I closed the door but kept it unlocked. I pulled off my black shirt and looked at the feather tattoo on my shoulder_** (A/N: Tattoo is on profile; same tattoo and the one from New Troubles.) **_before unbuckling my belt and unbuttoning my pants. I pulled on the pajama bottoms and threw my clothes in the hamper. Hanging my belt by the buckle on the door, the sound of the doorbell rang through the house._

_I flung open the door and pointed at my closet for Max to hide in. She nodded and stumbled into the dark small room. I made my way to the door grabbing a knife from the kitchen. I opened the door and found Dylan standing in front of me._

"_What do you want," I looked at the clock, "at three A.M.?!"_

"_I wanted to talk to you," He replied trying to step inside, I pressed my hand against his chest and pushed him back outside on the porch._

"_Could it wait?" I looked at him annoyed and gave him a look that said 'You-Better-Say-Yes-Or-Else-I'll-Kill-You'_

"_I guess,"_

"_Good, now leave" I shut and locked the door before he could object. I put the knife back in the kitchen before I went back into my room and knocking on the closet door. "Max, its safe you can come out now." Max slowly opened the door._

"_Are you sure?" She asked tears starting to well up in her eyes._

"_It wasn't him, I promise." I pulled her to my chest and she wrapped her arms around my waist._

"_Ok," Max pulled anyway and I gave her a full on smile. She gave me a small smile in return. "Hey Fang?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you really need that gauze around your head?" I smirked and shook my head._

"_I'm not sure you want to be the judge of that?" I sat on the edge of the bed and Max slowly unwound the gauze._

"_Why waist gauze on this tiny scratch?" Max smiled and walked into the bathroom to throw the gauze away._

_I moved to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers over myself as Max returned and crawled in next to me._

"_Goodnight Max," I yawned and turned on my side facing her_

"_Goodnight Fang," Max closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after._

_***End of Flashback!***_

I untangled myself slowly and carefully to make sure I didn't wake my Sleeping Beauty. My legs hung off the side of the bed and I rubbed my eyes before grabbing my phone.

_New Message from: Igster_

_**How's Max?**_

I texted him back with, _Fine, she's still asleep.' _I saw that I had a second message. I pulled up the unread message and saw it was from 'Micoo'. Gavin must have done that…

_**Hey Ig told us about the girl I'm sure you like. You actually sticking to the plan of sleeping on the couch?**_

I rolled my eyes when I saw he had put a winking face at the end of his text and responded saying, _'She wanted someone with her.'_

I quietly made my way into the kitchen. I pulled up Ella's contact and called her.

"Hey Fang!' Ella answered in her cheery morning voice

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew what Max liked for breakfast." I said looking through the fridge.

"Wow Fang, you must really like her!"

"Ella, answer the question."

"I know she likes bacon-"

"Who doesn't"

"Other than that I don't know. Pancakes go well with bacon, so does scrambled eggs."

"Thanks Ella."

"No problem, I gotta go now bye." Ella hung up before I could answer and I figured her and Iggy were in the middle of a make out session.

I found some bacon, eggs, and pancake mix. After pulling out the necessary kitchen utensils I got to work on the prefect breakfast.

**MaxPOV**

I woke up in a strange room and memories of the past night flooded into my head giving me a headache, which was just another achy part of my body.

Slowly I made my way to the door. I opened it and the smell of pancakes and bacon wafted through the air.

"Morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" I nodded taking a plate from Fang and started loading it with food.

I carried my plate to the table, set it down then turned around and headed back into the kitchen.

"Do you have any orange juice?" I asked looking in the fridge.

Fang's arm moved in front of me and I backed up so he could see in and grab it, instead of helping him I just backed straight into his chest.

"Sorry," I moved forward again and saw Fang point at the orange juice container that was in front of my face the entire time. "Oh," I bit my lip and grabbed the container.

Turning around I saw Fang grab two glasses from a side cabinet. I now noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and _Dammmmnnnn_, that boy had a 6-pack and a very promising body.

I took the orange juice and set it on the table. Fang set the glasses down and sat down next to me.

We ate in silence and I kept taking peeks at his chest.

"Do I have to take you to work today?" Fang asked

"No, today I have off." I answered taking a bite of bacon.

"Do you want me to drop you off and pick you back up when you go to work?"

"You don't have too,"

"Max you're more than two miles from the diner."

"Oh yeah… Thanks"

"No problem."

"I mean for everything you're doing to help me."

"It's really not a big deal Max, I _want _to help you." Fang smiled that half smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to go shower, do you need help cleaning up?"

**FangPOV**

"I'm going to go shower, do you need help cleaning up?" I almost said yes thinking she was meaning showering together, but reality hit me and I shook my head.

"No, I've got it." She smiled at me and headed back to my-our-room.

I sighed grabbing our empty plates and glasses remembering I still had to tell them.

**Kay people that's this chapter remember the school year has started for me so updates will be slower but I'll do my best! Review for the next chapter! Also by the time I can put this up it will have been done for three days cause they unactivated my account until October 6th.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing including the band Green Day or Linkin Park or Pandora Radio thingy**

**Date: July 5, 2013**

**Location: Fang's House**

**FangPOV**

"Hey Fang, where's my bag of clothes?" Max asked walking into the living room wrapped in a towel.

I tried to not stare at her chest but failed, so I turned to back to the TV.

"In the closet," I answered

Max said thanks and hurried back to the bedroom. I watched as she left wondering how I was going to tell her especially since I'm leaving in a couple months.

When Max came back out she was wearing my dad's old Air Force shirt.

"I hope its okay that I wear this." She said sitting next to me.

"Its' fine, I actually have to tell you something." Max raised an eyebrow and I took in a deep breath.

**MaxPOV**

"I enlisted in the air force, and I leave foot boot camp September 8th." My caught in my throat as my eyes formed tears that I attempted to hold back.

"You're going to do your dream job. Now I have to do mine." And that's when the tears started streaming from my eyes and Fang pulled me on his lap, holding me to his body as he comforted me.

Fang started humming a song and I knew what he was singing, it was one of my favorite _Green Day _songs _Wake Me up When September Ends_.

"_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends_"

**FangPOV**

While I was singing Max had stopped crying and had laid back on the couch yawning. I pulled a blanket over her and turned the TV and light off.

I got off the couch and quietly made my way to the bathroom to shower.

After I finished my shower I checked on Max, who was still asleep on the couch. I ran a hand through my dripping hair making my way back to my room.

"Really?" I mumbled to myself seeing I only had a pair of black skinny jeans. I threw them on the bed and looked through my shirts. Pulling out my _Linkin Park _shirt I threw it on the bed and started towel dying my hair so it wasn't dripping as much anymore.

I pulled on black boxers and grabbed my jeans pulling them on hopping as I tried to get them on. I wrapped my belt around my waist, buckled it and turned on my _Green Day _radio station on _Pandora_.

My door squeaked open and I turned around facing Max as I pulled my shirt on.

"Are you okay?" I asked walking over to her

"Yeah, but I hate to think of you without your shaggy hair." Max cracked a smile and then fell back on the bed, arms out stretched above her head. "It's a really weird thought. So I wanna dye some of your hair." Max sat up and smiled at me.

"How permanent will this end up being?"

"Sharpie permanent."

"So the color can come out its just difficult."

"Yes."

"Go put shoes on," I sighed and grabbed my black and red high top converse, grabbing my keys on the way out of the house.

"So we need to go to like a beauty store of some kind." I nodded and started driving towards the mall.

**This is a magical flying unicorn linebreak!**

"Hold still," Max laughed and she continued putting bleach in random sections of my hair.

"It stings!" Max laughs again at my compliant.

You have no clue how badly it stung. This stuff is uncomfortable and makes you think you have to itch your head but you can't and it annoys me!

"Ok, bleach is done being put in. Now you have to sit there for about 45 minutes with this stuff in." I groaned and Max put a shower cap on my head making sure all my hair was inside it.

"Why do I have to wait so long?!"

"Because Fangles, your hair is black and it needs to be blond so I can put the color in so it will be really vibrant."

"That's stupiddddd." I reached over to my phone and started playing music.

"You'll be fine. If I was able to handle it when I dyed my whole head purple you'll be able to handle this."

**44 Minutes Later**

"Please wash the bleach out now!" I exclaimed and Max shook her head

"One more minute Fang." Max started running the water as I continued to wish I would have said no we can't dye my hair.

"Ok, now I can." Max took the shower cap thing off and I leaned my head back in the sink.

Max washed my hair and my head instantly felt better now that the bleach was out of my hair. She grabbed the hair dryer and started drying my hair.

"Now for the color," Max opened the box and pulled the dye out.

Max squeezed the dye out of the container into a mixing bowl thing and stirred it with a powder of some kind. As Max mixed the powder into the gel, the gel started to turn the color that the box showed it to be.

Once the dye had been mixed, Max started applying it into my hair.

**An Hour and A Half Later**

"Okay, it should be okay to wash the dye out." I took the shower cap off Fangs head and started washing the dye out.

"Why is the water cold?" Fang asked trying to turn the water to warm

"Because if I use warm water the dye won't be the color you want."

"Ughhhh," I wrapped Fang's hair in a towel and started drying it as he sat up in his chair.

After blow drying his hair I straightened it and told him he could look in the mirror now.

**FangPOV**

I slowly turned around and saw that my hair now had bright red on the under part of my hair with my bangs fully red. I was amazed at how well it turned out.

"You'll have to use this shampoo; it will deposit red into your hair when you shower." Max told me as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I feel like we need to go to Ella and Iggy's now." Max smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you," I grabbed Max by the waist and hugged her.

"You're welcome," Max laughed.

"Now we have to go to Ella and Iggy's." I pulled Max out of the bathroom and grabbed my shirt and pulled it back on.

**Later That Day**

I lay in my bed waiting for Max to come out of the bathroom think about how the next two months will be like. I had told Iggy and Ella that I had enlisted and when I'd be leaving so they and Max decided to make a list of what we were going to do the next couple months. Grabbing the list I started looking at everything on it.

_July 15, 2013: Go to San Antonio and show Max around our home town_

_July 20, 2013: Invite Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, and Ray over to celebrate Michael's b-day_

_July 24, 2013: Celebrate Michael's b-day_

_August 8, 2013: Go to fair_

_August 28, 2013: Fang leaves for boot camp_

I grabbed a pen and went to scribble out the last one but left it alone and visible. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Michael, Gavin and Ray about coming to Houston on the 20th; they all replied with "Yes" or "See you then."

Max came back out of the bathroom and flopped back on the bed next to me closing her eyes.

"I can't wait to see San Antonio." Max said smiling up and the ceiling.

"You'll like it there. We'll probably take you to our favorite spot to swim." Max gave me a questioning look, "There's a river that runs behind my mom's house that we've always swam in and tubed down the river there. It's cold but it's always relaxing to be out where no one can see you. Trust me that's a good thing when it comes to Iggy, Michael and Gavin… sometimes Ray and myself but that always depends." Max smiled at me and yawned.

**A/N:**

**So a shorter chapter then normal sorry for that, but if I were to continue it'd skip a lot of days so I'm not willing to do that because I'll probably have each one of those things be a chapter long if not two if it's really important of there's a bunch of days involved.**

**You guys know that you should review so the next chapter comes faster! So I would like to reach 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


End file.
